<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phantom Of The Akuma by Miraculously_Furious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948719">Phantom Of The Akuma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious'>Miraculously_Furious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, and he has to fight against the love of his life, chat noir finds out who ladybug is, hawk moth and princess justice sings a duet, inspired by the song phantom of the opera sung by cristina vee and jonathan young, marinette is akumatized into princess justice, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:59:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculously_Furious/pseuds/Miraculously_Furious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rejection from Adrien Agreste, Marinette succumbs to Hawk Moth's akuma and becomes Princess Justice. But without Ladybug, Chat Noir wonders how his classmate will be defeated. That is, until he meets a certain red kwami that reveals everything. He hopes he'll be able to fix the mess he's caused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phantom Of The Akuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song, "The Phantom Of The Opera," sung by Cristina Vee and Jonathan Young.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy negative energy from the girl slouched against the wall made it hard, - <em>harder -</em> to breathe. The silent sobs and quiet tears only fueled the negativity more and Marinette struggled to contain her feelings. Her palm hurt from clutching the lucky charm Adrien had given her a while back and the thought of him made her chest ache so incredibly much more than it already did. How could he have done this to her? How could she ever have been so foolish to think a guy like <em>him</em> could like a girl like <em>her</em>?</p><p>Tikki tried resonating with her holder but the glazed over, teary eyes and empty expression made her realize it would be impossible to this time. Knowing the consequences of what this would lead to, she quickly zoomed through the room and snatched the magical earrings from the girl, and flew away before Marinette could protest.</p><p>A black and purple butterfly passed her on the way out of her holders' trap door and Tikki knew there was no going back. With teary eyes, she turned towards the only person she knew could help. At least she hoped he could.</p><hr/><p>In the distance, the sound of fluttering wings reached her ears but the will to do anything about it was near nonexistent. Marinette's eyes drifted upward, towards her trap door and the sight of the ever so familiar butterfly came into view. An eerie calm washed over her and she relished in the thought of escaping from reality for a while. For once, she could be the victim without having to worry about anything.</p><p>Holding out the hand that held the charm, she smiled wickedly and urged the butterfly to take aim. </p><p>When the cursed creature directed its course towards her, she chuckled. </p><p>"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name," Marinette voiced as she watched the butterfly disappear into the charm and Hawk Moth's voice announcing her name. <em>Princess Justice. "</em>And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Akuma is there, inside my mind," She continued, wordlessly succumbing to her sworn enemy's powers. </p><p>His amused chuckle rang in her head and the image of his wicked face flashed before her eyes. </p><p>"Sing once again with me, our strange duet," He roared out, playing along with his victims' silly game. "My power over you, grows stronger yet," He continued, declaring her powers and what he needs her to do. Marinette- Princess Justice turned, looking at her reflection in the mirror to observe herself for a moment. To observe Hawk Moth's work. "And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Akuma is there, inside your mind."</p><p>"I'll get those earrings and that pesky cat's miraculous for you, Hawk Moth," Princess Justice announced, zipping out through the trap door to find what her master needed. </p><hr/><p>"I feel so bad for rejecting her, Plagg," Adrien spoke up and leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes in defeat. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much. She's such a nice girl." </p><p>Plagg groaned and floated up from his cheese-containing storage compartment to hover in front of Adrien's face. "Then why did you reject her in the first place? You clearly like her enough to not want to hurt her feelings," He addressed and swallowed a whole piece of camembert. The boy shrugged and looked at the black Kwami. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I don't think I see her that way. She's just a friend, you know?" He questioned and watched as the creature rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'll never understand the way you humans think," Plagg stated and shook his head before quickly zooming away at the sound of someone knocking at the door. </p><p>"Yes? Come in."</p><p>The door opened and Nathalie stepped in, looking at her schedule as she spoke. "Your father is busy right now and has canceled dinner. You're free for the rest of the afternoon and evening until your photoshoot tomorrow after school," She announced and looked up at him. Adrien sighed, depleted. "Thank you for letting me know, Nathalie," He thanked and watched her as she left his room without another word. </p><p>Plagg appeared a few moments later, a soft expression on his face. "And I'll never understand your father either," He pointed out, gulping down another piece of camembert. "Me neither," Adrien confessed. "Sometimes, it feels like I don't even know him anymore. He changed after mother disappeared." </p><p>The duo sat in silence for a moment before Adrien straightened his slouching and looked over at his little friend. </p><p>Plagg crossed his arms as he watched his holder. "Let me guess...you want to go out?" He asked with a smirk.</p><p>Adrien nodded excitedly and watched Plagg chuckle as he shook his head. "We both know the words by heart." </p><p>"Plagg, claws out."</p><hr/><p>Bounding along the Parisian rooftops gave Chat Noir more freedom than he'd ever experienced and the happiness from finally being able to escape his prison-like room overwhelmed him. All that was missing to make the afternoon even better would be Ladybug joining him for an unexpected patrol.</p><p>Yet, when he saw a red dot flying towards him in a distance, he knew something was up. Something terrible. </p><p>Stopping in his tracks, Chat Noir watched as Ladybug's Kwami came to a screeching halt in front of him. The panic in his nerves rose when he saw the dotted earrings in her hands and the crocodile tears escaping her eyes. "Adrien," Tikki huffed out quickly. "You need to help her."</p><p>"Tikki! What's wrong? What happened to Ladybug?" He asked in a hurry, panic thick in his voice. The red little Kwami breathed heavily as she tried to form words. Chat Noir lifted his hands to let her rest and catch her breath.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Tikki spoke up again, her voice cracking. "It's Marinette. She's Ladybug," She started, squeezing the earrings closer to her tiny body. "I shouldn't be the one to reveal everything but she got akumatized after you rejected her," Tikki explained in a hurry. "I tried to resonate with her, to stop her from becoming Princess Justice but when I realized it was too late, I took the earrings and flew." </p><p>Chat sat down on the roof, shock filling his body. Could this day get any worse? Apparently, it could. </p><p>His day hadn't started great to begin with. A sudden photoshoot had pulled him from school which had caused him to miss half the day and when he'd come back, he had two missed homework assignments. Thankfully, Alya and Nino had come in clutch with notes from the classes he'd missed, and at the end of the day, Marinette had blurted out that she loved him and asked if he wanted to go out with her. He had rejected her respectfully, - or, as respectfully as he could - and he'd apologized for not feeling the same way about her. She had told him it was fine and that they could still remain friends. </p><p>He hadn't thought much of it. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>Marinette, - Ladybug - was akumatized because of <em>him</em>. </p><p>"Adrien?" </p><p>Tikki's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at the Kwami now hovering before him. His stomach flipped at the thought of him causing Marinette's akumatization and he almost threw up. "Are you okay?" Tikki asked and a whirlwind of emotions stirred up in him. Fear, anger, pain, disappointment, love. Oh, how he hated himself right now. He hurt Marinette. He hurt her to the point of her becoming Hawk Moth's victim and his heart ached. He loved her. Not just the Ladybug part of her. He truly loved her.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I'm alright," Chat spoke up, his voice quiet. "I never meant for this to happen." </p><p>"I know, Adrien," Tikki reassured and floated closer to his face. "I know you didn't want this to happen but this is the situation right now and only you can fix this," She said softly before she nuzzled his cheek. Drawing back, she dropped the earrings into his hand. "Take these with you. I won't be far away. When you destroy whatever that butterfly is in, hide, detransform, and call on me. We three will fix this, I promise." </p><p>Chat Noir stood up, pocketed the earrings, and went to search for his lady.</p><hr/><p>"Don't be bemused, it's just the news. This is Nadja Chamack with the latest news," She announced and Chat Noir halted, watching the billboard. "We have another akumatized villain running around Paris. She calls herself Princess Justice but bears no visible powers and she appears to be singing," Nadja explained. "Ladybug and Chat Noir still haven't shown up to Pont des Arts yet." </p><p>"Pont des Arts," Chat repeated and turned towards the location. "I'm coming, my lady." </p><hr/><p>"In this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Akuma is there, inside my mind," Princess Justice sang, dragging her free hand across the thousands of love locks left by people actually in love.</p><p>Oh, how she envied them. </p><p>The sound of a thud behind her made her turn around and found none other than Chat Noir standing there, extended stick in hand. "Nice of you to join, you mangy cat," Princess Justice quipped and raised her hand towards him. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm so sorry for everything-" He pleaded but was suddenly cut off when his body froze up and he couldn't speak. </p><p>Princess Justice neared him, her magical hold on him becoming stronger with every step she took. "Tell me, Chat Noir," She spat, "Tell me something that's true and I'll judge you. Let's see if you can be honest." </p><p>She wasn't like he had expected her. Not at all. He had almost expected her to shoot out justice and right wrongs but no, here she was, asking for the truth.</p><p>"You want honesty?" He questioned softly, eyeing something in her closed hand. That must be where the Akuma is. "The boy who did this to you..." He trailed off for a moment before picking up again. "He loves you with all his heart. And I do too," He confessed and watched her face soften. </p><p>Princess Justice leaned back, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. "H-How...?" She questioned, her feelings torn. "How is that the truth when he rejected me?!" She suddenly screamed at him and let him go from her magical hold. Chat straightened himself and watched as she shook her head. "It's because it's the truth! It always has been! He's just been too dumb and blind to realize it!" Chat yelled back and tried to reason with her but to no avail. </p><p>The ever so familiar mask of Hawk Moth communicating with her appeared before her face and Princess Justice righted herself, overtaken as if she was a puppet.</p><p>
  <em>"Sing my Princess of Justice! And defeat him!" </em>
</p><p>A near ear-piercing note left her lips as she attacked him, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. </p><p>Chat didn't want to fight her but knew there weren't any other options. This was the only way and if it meant getting Marinette back, then so be it. He'd fight for her to his word, last breath, and last heartbeat. Because he loved her. <em>He loved her. </em></p><p>The vocal notes erupting her lips became louder and louder. </p><p>Chat saw an opening when he ducked a fist and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding whatever she didn't want to let go of. Twisting her arm around and pinning it against her back, he pried her hand open and grabbed the lucky charm he'd given Marinette on her birthday a year ago. </p><p>"No!" Princess Justice screamed when he cataclysmed the charm. Her last vocal note before turning back to Marinette almost deafened him but he snapped out of it and quickly hid not too far away, detrasforming. </p><p>"Tikki! Quick!" He said as he put the earrings on and watched the red Kwami appear. "Spots on!" </p><p>Transforming into Mister Bug, he quickly captured the butterfly to purify it and then joining the ever so confused Marinette sitting on the ground of Pont des Arts. </p><p>"W-what happened-? Mister Bug? B-But..." Marinette trailed off, holding her head. Mister Bug crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, I'll tell you everything," He said as he pulled her up and off the ground. Marinette groaned as he pulled her up, her whole body feeling like she'd been run over by a truck. </p><p>"Are you alright? Want me to carry you?" He asked softly and watched her intently. She shook her head but he saw right through her and wasted no time in picking her up. Marinette protested but quieted down when he hushed her, telling her that he wanted to do this. <em>Needed</em> to do this. He carried her across all of Pont des Arts and quickly jumped onto the roof of the building surrounding Musée du Louvre. </p><p>"What are we doing up here?" Marinette asked and watched Mister Bug. A black Kwami appeared beside him and she asked, "Plagg?"</p><p>Realizing her mistake, she slapped a hand on her mouth. </p><p>Mister Bug smiled and reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my lady. I know everything," He confessed and leaned closer, meeting her eyes. "And I'm sorry for hurting you, Marinette." </p><p>She looked at him in confusion, her eyes locked with his as if she could pry the truth out of him. "Long time, no see, Marinette," Plagg greeted and floated over to her, settling down on her shoulder. She greeted him by scratching his chin for a second before turning back to Mister Bug. "Tikki told you, didn't she?" Marinette asked, sighing softly. He nodded and drew back his hand from her shoulder. "She did. She didn't have a choice though. I wouldn't have been able to save you if she hadn't come to me," He confessed, grabbing her hand softly. "But, hey...it was the best thing she's done."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I got to find out who the love of my life was. And I've never been happier," Mister Bug confessed and pulled her in for a hug. Plagg moved, flying away to give them some privacy. "All this time, it's been you. Ladybug has been this amazing, smart and talented girl who's always been right behind me," He said and drew back, looking at Marinette. "Spots off," He said and Marinette had to close her eyes to not be blinded by the reddish-pink light.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again, Tikki almost tackled her. "Marinette! I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed as she hugged her holder the best she could. The girl returned the hug, almost forgetting about Chat Noir standing in front of her, no mask on. </p><p>Adrien rubbed his neck awkwardly with his hand as he looked at the bluenette before him. Marinette looked up and the second her eyes landed on him, they widened and tears started welling up. Adrien shot forward and Tikki zoomed off to meet Plagg. He quickly enveloped her in his arms, hugging her tightly to try and soothe her.</p><p>"Listen Marinette," Adrien began, "What I said in school earlier...I didn't think about the consequences and look where it lead you. I'm so sorry about everything I did and all the pain I caused you. I didn't mean any of it and I feel so bad about it. I realized how much you mean to me, and it's not just because you're Ladybug. You mean so much to me as Marinette too and I realized that today. I couldn't imagine being Chat Noir without Ladybug. Without you. I love you," He confessed, tears brimming in his own eyes as he spilled his pent up feelings.</p><p>Marinette wound her arms around the model's waist and hugged him back tightly. </p><p>Adrien felt her start to cry harder and he didn't know what to do other than to hug her harder and apologized a thousand times over. Marinette pulled back after a while and wiped her tears. Tears of joy? <em>What? </em></p><p>"Marinette?" He asked and looked at her intently. Said girl shook her head with a smile and beamed up at him, happier than she'd been in a while. Raising her arms, she rested them on his shoulders and pulled him back in. Standing herself on her tiptoes, she leaned up and pressed a minuscule kiss to his slightly parted lips.</p><p>Adrien almost froze up but before she could pull away, he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and waist, holding her against him as he returned the kiss with all his might. He had no idea how long time they spent kissing but he knew they should transform before someone realized two teens had climbed onto the roof by the Louvre to make out. </p><p>He pulled back slightly but she followed, not letting him go. "Mm, Marinette," Adrien murmured and held her in place so he could pull away properly. "Mm, no," Marinette whined and buried her face into his chest.</p><p>Adrien laughed heartfully, "Who knew Marinette could be such a <em>lovebug</em>?" He asked and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She shrugged and pulled back, a cheerful smile on her face. </p><p>They locked eyes and stayed that way for a while, gazing at each other while the sun set and filled Paris with its golden glow. </p><p>"We should transform and get out of here before people start getting suspicious," Adrien pointed out and called on Plagg who had mysteriously disappeared along with Tikki. He floated up along with Tikki and Adrien handed Marinette her earrings. They said their respective sentences and watched each other as they suited up.</p><p>"I'll never get tired of seeing that," They said in unison and burst out laughing.</p><p>"Shall we go, my lady?" Chat asked and bowed before her, reaching out a hand towards her. </p><p>Ladybug giggled and slipped her hand into his, "We shall, mon chaton."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>